


yeah, you got me believing that there's a deeper meaning

by caesarjoestar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, not much else other then that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Elliot really wasn’t sure how he had ended up smoking on Tyrell’s balcony with the man himself, like, hereallywasn’t sure how. The last thing he remembers was sitting at his computer at home and now he was smoking in silence with Tyrell Wellick, ex-vice CTO to Evil Corp and confessed murderer, TyrellfuckingWellick.





	yeah, you got me believing that there's a deeper meaning

**Author's Note:**

> title from ms. guided by will connolly
> 
> kinktober day 5 prompt: Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | **Shotgunning**

Elliot really wasn’t sure how he had ended up smoking on Tyrell’s balcony with the man himself, like, he  _ really _ wasn’t sure how. The last thing he remembers was sitting at his computer at home and now he was smoking in silence with Tyrell  Wellick, ex-vice CTO to Evil Corp and confessed murderer, Tyrell _fucking_ Wellick. Well, of course, he knew really how he got here, for some unknown reason Mr. Robot had taken over and made him go to Tyrell. Elliot needed to find out why. 

 

Looking over at Tyrell he couldn’t really tell what the man was thinking, which was quite strange because Tyrell was incredibly bad at hiding his emotions. You could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face from a mile away. This was honestly scarier then when Tyrell had told him he had murdered someone, at least then he could tell how Tyrell felt but now he had nothing.

 

Not knowing what else to do Elliot took a drag of his already lit cigarette and returned to blankly staring out across Tyrell’s garden.

 

After around a minute or so of silence between them Tyrell suddenly, but gently, plucked the cigarette out of Elliot’s hand. He brought it to his lips and inhaled. Elliot was about to tell him that  _ if he had wanted a cigarette he should have his own one _ when Tyrell brought his hands to Elliot's face, bringing him closer and leaned in, blowing the smoke against Elliot’s lips. Almost instinctively he parted his lips, his eyes fluttering shut and inhaled the smoke from Tyrell.

 

They lingered there for a moment, their lips now quite touching but if either of them moved even a fraction of an inch closer they would be kissing. To his surprise, Tyrell moved back slightly.

 

“I haven’t done that since high school.” He murmured. Elliot just simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. 

 

Tyrell brought the cigarette back to lips and then continued shotgunning the cigarette between the two of them until it was all but gone. He flicked it onto the flow and stepped on it, crushing it into his pristine perfect looking balcony floor. The two men still stood extremely close to each other and the silence rolled over them again like a wave, until once again Tyrell broke it.

 

“Joanna made me give it up when she found out she was pregnant, threw away all my ashtrays and put my cigarette packets down the garbage disposal.” He recollected with a sense of sad nostalgia.

 

Elliot didn’t reply for a second, “A bit overkill if you ask me.”

 

Tyrell gave him a sad fleeting smile and chuckled before going back to his gloomy-looking self, “Yeah.”

 

Surprising even himself Elliot took Tyrell’s face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss upon Tyrell’s soft lips. When he stepped back from Tyrell he could see the other mans face filled with confusion and wonder. 

 

Elliot didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say he didn’t even know why he did it.

 

Tyrell stared intently at Elliot and then moved it to kiss him again, this time with more passion. He licked and sucked at Elliot’s bottom lip until Elliot parted his lips and allowed Tyrell’s tongue to invade his mouth, and Tyrell let him into his.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this so short i was originally gonna have them fuck but tbh i just got so stuck and then i didnt post it for 5 days oops. hopefully the next fic the series will be longer


End file.
